


there's seduction, and then there's arson

by yoshitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Clothes Stealing, Creepy Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata would put the jacket in the next wash, and then he'd give it back to Tsukishima as casually as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's seduction, and then there's arson

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time (around s1) I saw a fic meme prompt with the gist of Hinata suddenly getting really flustered by Tsukishima casually touching him, or something. I couldn't find the prompt comment again, but I pretty much ran away on a creeper sort of tangent anyway... ummm.

 

 

 

Now that they were settling into being a team and practicing together daily, even Tsukishima was in his own vague way trying to be nicer to Hinata. At first, Hinata was just glad that they were getting along better, and he could enjoy the full sense of finally being part of a proper volleyball team.

But then one simple passing pat on his shoulder from Tsukishima's long slender fingers sent such a hot shiver down Hinata's spine that he almost squeaked. Tsukishima didn't seem to have noticed, but Kageyama was giving him a bemused look. Hinata couldn't stand the scrutiny while his body was still tripping along some dizzying high-wire of sensation, and imagining Tsukishima's touch lingering between his shoulder-blades. Hinata excused himself to dash into the gym's toilets.

While he was splashing cold water on his face and avoiding meeting his embarrassed expression in the mirror, Hinata tried to calm his jumbled thoughts. He'd never felt that weird because of another boy before. Well, maybe he had, but Tsukishima was still kind of scary even when he seemed to be trying to get along with the team. Hinata should probably write if off as puberty's general unpredictability and awkwardness, which had been getting stronger and more random as his body seemed ready for a growth spurt, hopefully some time soon.

Hinata got back on the court and lost himself in practice again.

He forgot all about that strange moment for several days. Until he got into a stupid loud argument with Kageyama and coach decided to split them up for warm-ups; and Hinata was paired with Tsukishima. The tall boy was quiet and looking annoyed as usual. His disapproving stare chilled Hinata right down. As they got on with their stretches though, he was slow and careful, unlike some of the other guys, who had fun fooling around and pushing each other into stretches so that it would hurt. Hinata kind of wished that Tsukishima were like that too, because the way his big warm hands slid over Hinata's back was nice--distracting, flustering. Totally not what he should be focusing on during practice.

However, Tsukishima kept moving through the stretches steadily, picking up where Hinata got muddled, and guided him along with his hands, and low grumbling voice, and grumpy looks. The position while Tsukishima took one of Hinata's legs on his shoulder was seriously too awkward with their height difference, and made some of the guys around them snigger. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and gave Hinata an exasperated look--only in that moment it was like he might be annoyed with the world, but he wasn't mad at Hinata. They were sharing something.

Hinata's heart was pounding without even getting into position on the court for a practice match yet. He was willing himself to calm down, for his body to stop embarrassing him, but Tsukishima's long fingers were reaching close to his spine, and it gave him a full body shiver. It took every conscious restraint not to yelp. Instead the sound got squeezed tight in Hinata's throat and came out a pathetic whimper.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes into a sharp suspicious look. To Hinata's relief he didn't comment though, and then coach was calling them to divide into two teams and get their numbered bibs.

Over the following days, Hinata became increasingly flustered and distracted around his teammate in a way he'd never expected to happen. Once he was in the game, it was fine, because the excitement of jumping and soaring for the ball overwhelmed everything else, but there really was something about Tsukishima in particular that he just couldn't get out of his head.

One day after practice, Hinata was the last left in the locker room because he had a lot on his mind and ended up dawdling. He noticed that someone had forgotten their jersey jacket on the bench and picked it up. Maybe he could still catch them up if he ran out to the school gate. Then he saw the name tag: Tsukishima. His heart skipped at that. He dashed out into the school yard, already knowing that it was too late though. Tsukishima had hurried out fast that day, the first to leave, so it wasn't surprising that he'd forgotten something. Hinata went to the gate anyway, looked down the road both ways, but he didn't see Tsukishima.

As Hinata was walking back to the locker room holding the jacket, he noticed Tsukishima's scent. The laundry scent, Tsukishima's soap and deodorant, and the general way Tsukishima always smelled when they weren't in the sweaty middle of practice. He hugged the large jersey between both his arms and buried his face in the soft material. With his eyes closed, it might be a bit like pressing his face to Tsukishima's back.

Hinata knew it was weird, and wrong, but as he was packing together his own things, he stuffed Tsukishima's jacket into a carry-bag and took it with him when he left. He thought about wearing it right away, but the size was so much larger than his own that if anyone from school noticed him they'd probably ask about it. Even worse if his little sister pounced on him the minute he got home; and then his mum would worry that he was stealing. Well, he kind of was stealing, but he'd definitely return the item. Definitely. Hinata shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't even really sure where he was going with this, and it scared him a little, but in an exciting way.

All the way home he kept going over it in his head, between the giddy moments of something he didn't know how to qualify. He could wear the jersey tonight, after Natsu's bedtime, when his mum would be napping in front of the TV. He could wear it to bed. He could fall asleep wrapped up in Tsukishima's scent. Hinata blushed at the dangerous thoughts his mind was racing towards.

He'd put the jacket in the next wash, then he'd give it back to Tsukishima as casually as possible; say he'd found it outside, that Tsukishima must have dropped it without noticing because he was in such a hurry, and that it was muddy, so his mum had insisted on washing it before letting him take it back to school. That wouldn't be too weird, would it? Anyone would think he was just trying to be nice to a teammate.

Chewing his lip and lost in a haze of anticipation and feeling like a complete creep, Hinata almost crossed at a red light. Then he ate dinner so fast he almost choked, and Natsu was laughing at his dumb face. Then he lingered so long in the bath his mum yelled at him to get out and do his homework already. Then it was finally time for bed.

Hinata undressed down to his briefs, and then pulled Tsukishima's jacket out of the bag he'd stuffed between his bed and dresser. He had the exact same type of uniform jersey, but this one felt so fluffy and nice on his bare skin. The sleeves dangled past his hands, and the hem almost reached his knees. And it smelled of Tsukishima.

Hinata already felt a little shaky and sweaty since earlier, anticipating this. Once he'd jumped into bed and switched off the light, he could let out his unsettled breathing in a deep sigh. He snuggled into the jacket further, the high collar close to his nose, the roughness of the open zipper strange in this moment as it dragged on his skin. Even though he was alone now, he felt almost shy as he lightly touched over the crotch of his briefs, trailing over his erection without fully committing yet to going further. He raised a trailing sleeve to his face, breathed in. It felt so wrong to be doing this with Tsukishima's jersey, but so good.

He gripped himself more firmly, teasing and rubbing; keeping his eyes closed and breathing shakily into the jacket fabric. Why had Hinata even thought he could resist? He slipped his hand into his underwear to stroke bare skin, and the direct contact made his whole body shudder. As he kept going soft sounds of pleasure escaped his throat.

Somehow Tsukishima wouldn't stay out of his thoughts now. Hinata would swear he'd never jerked it to thoughts of Tsukishima before. Tsukishima wasn't cute at all... maybe kind of cool in a mysterious annoying way... and there'd been a couple of awkward dreams Hinata thought he'd just like to forget about. But now it was exactly what he wanted, what got him so turned on he felt sure he'd be coming again and again.

He thought of Tsukishima touching him in a familiar way during practice. Then his long-fingered hands passed into the jersey and began to rub over Hinata's nipples. Hinata bit his lip because they were so sensitive now. Tsukishima seemed to find more courage and squeezed and pinched them, so that Hinata shivered and panted. Then Tsukishima's fingers were drifting lower, dragging Hinata's briefs down, and Hinata wriggled his hips to encourage him, to feel more of him.

Tsukishima was passing his thumb over the tip of Hinata's erection, smearing pre-cum around and making everything sticky under his fingers. Hinata looked down at this, watching Tsukishima's fingers teasing and spreading the wetness around so that his strokes would be smooth and effortless. His hips were moving so perfectly with Tsukishima's hand, he felt it could go on for ever.

Hinata's vision of Tsukishima drifted and unfocused, his lips parted wider and let out helpless little noises. As he turned his head to the side, the collar of the jersey pressed close to his lips, and he bit at it. He let it go a moment later when he came, his mouth falling open again on a sharp gasp. Even as he was still trembling, Tsukishima came back to him, looked down at him with a little raised eyebrow. Hinata blushed, but without the hot desperation that had preoccupied him for hours. Now he was ready to know what other things Tsukishima's fingers could do to him.

 

 

 


End file.
